GameTime
}} RealGameTime ''' is a Story Pack character in LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate, from the The GameTime Movie franchise. Background '''RealGameTime (called GameTime, GT, Lord GameTime, and The Devil by others) is a person who joins Fandom after a series of unexpected events turn his life for the worse. GameTime is a quirky person who likes to have fun and make jokes on Wikia who seeks to find his place in the webiverse. Many people do not like him at first and he has trouble editing and using all of Fandom's features correctly. He travels on a journey to find his place in the wild and weird internet world and meets new friends and customs including his roommate and mentor, Fricksy Business, the mysterious edit thief, Abby, Fandom news reporter, Violet, a custom recreation of his deceased real life dog, Spot, the head of the Fandom police force, Officer Lawson, the lead of Fandom University, accidental creator of King Phantom and Fandom Labs scientist, Professor Magnesium and many more citizens. Together, they head out hilarious unprepared for the adventure that brings the fate of the internet in their hands. SlyFoxBandit He's the original GameTime. More details on this later. Dimension Crisis TBA World The GameTime Movie: GameTime's Apartment Abilities * Wiki Warp * Custom Wiki Panel Access * Cursed Red LEGO Objects * Sword Switch * Vine Cut * Acrobat * Master Build * Sonar Smash * Laser ** Melt LEGO Ice * Mind Control * Character Changing (Can change into SlyFoxBandit) * Laser Deflector * Stealth Quotes Idle Animations *GameTime draws on a giant edit pencil and makes a animated ball after that. He puts it away after. *GameTime's eyes become black and glow blue. Blue flames come out of his hands. He then makes a twisted smile. He turns back to normal after that. *Sly plays on his phone and wins the game he is playing. He puts it away afterwards. Entrance & Exit Animations *GameTime springs out of the portal like a video game character. His sword comes out of the portal a few seconds later as he grabs it. *GameTime flips back into the portal. His sword falls in too a few seconds later. *Sly comes out of the portal and gets a paint bomb in the air. He throws it down on the floor and stomps on it leaving paint exploding where he lands. Finishing Moves *GameTime gets his sword out and slashes the enemy. *GameTime gets his sword out and brings the enemy down. SlyFoxBandit Sly is a change in character that GameTime can turn into when completeing a puzzle in the LMMCU Wiki part of The GameTime Movie World. Trivia *RealGameTime voices GameTime in the movie. He will reprise his role in the game. Category:Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Wiki Warp Ability Category:Custom Wiki Panel Access Ability Category:Cursed Red LEGO Objects Ability Category:Sword Switch Ability Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Master Build Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Laser Ability Category:Melt LEGO Ice Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Laser Deflector Ability Category:Stealth Ability